


Malice Dribble

by asherall



Category: Nocturnal Academy Series - Ethan Somerville
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherall/pseuds/asherall
Summary: Chunky and Stan couldn't think of a good name to call her.





	Malice Dribble

“We need to come up with a name to call her. Alice is boring,” said Stan.

“Umm . . . Vampire Girl?” said Chunky.

“We already call her that,” said Stan. “I want something different.”

“Is there anything that rhymes with Alice?” said Chunky. The two of them stared at each other as they tried to think of words. Toby was thinking up other trouble and half-paying attention to them.

“Malice,” said Carla. She was listening in on the idiots’ conversation.

“Huh?”

She rolled her eyes. “Malice. It means having bad intentions.”

“Malice Dribble it is,” said Toby. “Thanks.” He smirked. “Hey, Malice . . .”

**Author's Note:**

> Currently re-reading Nocturnal Academy and posting whatever drabbles come to mind.


End file.
